I'll Find You
by Ms.Orange21
Summary: Lulu finds out about Johnny's kidnapping.


_A/N: This is just a short one shot that popped into my head after Monday's episode (2/25/08). I know it's late, but I've been busy. There will be no continuation – I'm still working on 2 multi-chapter stories and I've been struggling with the updates. Hopefully they will come soon. This one isn't too much, but I hope you enjoy! _

**One-Shot: I'll Find You**

Johnny was right. Lulu was calling to cancel their date. Not because she didn't want to see him, but because she was emotionally and physically drained. After Johnny left the Haunted Star, she went to the hospital to check on Logan and Nicholas. When she got there, Patrick Drake informed her that Logan was now in a coma. In shock, she walked over to his room and silently stared at the still form in the bed. She couldn't believe that she was the cause of this – Logan could still die or never wake up. It was her fault. She walked away with all those thoughts running through her head. By time she got to Nicholas' room, she was crying. Lulu explained everything that happened to him – the possibility that Logan was the TMK, the way he manhandled her and what she did. All the while she was in hysterics, but Nick was the voice of reason. Cool and calm. He told her the same exact thing Johnny did – that it was an accident and done in self-defense. Knowing that her brother didn't think of her as a monster eased her mind and soul. Yes, she was frightened. Yes, she did think Logan was going to do her harm – more than he already did by grabbing her numerous times in his apartment. Even if he was innocent of the TMK murders, he was guilty of abusing her. Once everything was sorted out in her mind, she felt relieved – exhausted, but relieved.

When she left the hospital, she called Johnny to reschedule their date. Feeling as weary as she did, Lulu didn't know if she could give him the attention he deserved. But when he answered the phone with child-like enthusiasm, she couldn't say no. She smiled – his eagerness to see her was refreshing; it gave her a second wind. But she also heard something else in his voice. It was hidden by his excitement, yet his voice was strained, as if something troublesome had just happened. Johnny was there for her with the Logan thing, she would be there for him for whatever he needed.

Lulu got to the Haunted Star a few minutes late and was surprised that Johnny wasn't there yet. After 15 minutes, she called his phone – it went straight to voicemail. After a half an hour, she called again. Same thing. Forty-five minutes. Same. An hour later and he still wasn't there. She started to get worried. He had said that he wanted to see her even more than he thought. There was no way he was going to miss this date. Something had to have happened.

Lulu decided to wait until morning; maybe something had happened with Anthony and he had to rush to see him. Or maybe he finally got what he wanted from her and that was that. _No_, she thought. _Johnny is not like that at all. He respects me. _She tried calling him one more time. Voicemail.

Even though he warned her against Johnny Zacchara, there was only one place Lulu could go to. She had no other choice. Jason.

She made her way to Sonny's coffee shop hoping Jason was around to talk. When she got here, the place was dead – there were no customers. The only person in the shop was the barista. Lulu walked to the back office – the door was open a crack and she could hear Jason talking to someone. She dropped her bag, making sure she spilled everything out of it. Lulu crouched down to clean up her miss, making sure to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"My brother didn't come home last night. So either he got lucky or he got unlucky. You know where he is," she heard a female voice say. _Johnny has a sister_, Lulu thought in shock. She got over it quickly, and paid attention to the rest of the conversation.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"I think that's truth by omission, but I'll take it. You know Sonny's done something with my Johnny."

"Maybe."

"'Maybe' -- that's as good as a "yes."

"That's as good as a 'maybe'."

"Why would you not know for sure? You're Sonny's right-hand man. But I think you're a lot more than that. I think you are all logic and reason, and Sonny is all passion and emotion and sweat -- overreaction."

Lulu had heard enough. Maybe Jason knew what happened to Johnny, maybe not. She knew that Sonny has been reckless lately – ignoring Jason's ideas and suggestions and going off on people without evidence. She had seen him do it to Johnny twice – not to mention overhearing him order to kill Johnny with no real evidence. Lulu had no doubt in her mind that Sonny had Johnny hidden somewhere.

She finished collecting the items in her purse and stood up, preparing to leave. When she turned around, she saw Spinelli enter the coffee shop. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she smiled. Lulu stalked towards Spin, with one thought on her mind.

"Blond one," Spinelli said when she saw her. "How are you this beautiful – ack!"

Lulu grabbed his arm and dragged him right back out the door he came in. When they got outside, she turned to face them. "Spinelli, I have a… situation. It's a matter of life or death."

Spinelli was able to find her at some secluded monastery; he'd be able to find where Sonny was hiding Johnny.

"And you're the only person who can help me."

_Don't worry, Johnny,_ she thought as Spinelli got to work on the case, _I'll find you. Wait for me._

FIN


End file.
